Pearl Harbor
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Dias quentes e noite geladas...essa era a vida de Dean agora na guerra. Quentes por causa das bombas, tiros pros lados...e frias pela ausência do seu tão amado Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearl Harbor**

**Personagens: Castiel, Dean e Sam Winchester**

***.***

**Capitulo 1 – Se conhecendo… ( O Primeiro Olhar)**

\- Oi me chamo **Castiel **– disse cumprimentando-o com a mão direita

\- Ola – fez o mesmo – sou **Dean Winchester** – sorriu

O moreno gostou do forte aperto de mão, e ficou o encarando, admirando todos os mínimos detalhes de Dean, que tinha sardas pelo rosto todo, com músculos e braços fortes, ficou vermelho de vergonha quando Dean perguntou – que foi? Está me olhando desse jeito...

\- Me Desculpe... – disse sem jeito – eu apenas estou apaixonado pela sua beleza...

Para o espanto de Dean – o quê?

\- Ah..nada...me desculpe – Cas achava que tinha apenas pensando sobre isso mas seu boca traidora acabou dizendo, deixando o sem graça, sorriu de lado e disse que ia dormir...

\- Ah não...não precisa se desculpar... – o encarou e continuou – seus olhos são lindos! – finalizou sorrindo

A vergonha passou e Castiel só soube rir... e agradeceu – obrigado!

\- de nada! Mas e ai foi convocado a pouco tempo?

\- Ah sim...merda! Não consegui me sair dessa...e olha que tentei de tudo...até forjei que usava óculos, fazendo Dean rir, e ele também

\- Ah não brinca?

\- É sério olha... – tirou os óculos da mochila e colocou

\- hahaahaha nossa!

\- Pois é...sabe... – se sentou no banquinho – eu não queria estar aqui na guerra...tipo é triste e tal...acho digno de lutarmos pela nossa terra...mas sabe o que mais...que se foda o governo americano!

\- hahahaahaha

\- ahahha mas é verdade...porque numa guerra os dois lados estão errados...quem disse que matar pessoas, lutar, causar violência vai mudar alguma coisa?

Dean havia se sentado ao seu lado no banquinho também, e após ouvir isso, pôs a mão no ombro de Cas e argumentou – Esperto! Vc devia estar na faculdade e não aqui lutando!

Cs sorriu – pois é...só espero que eu não morra!

\- Eu te protejo... – disse por fim Dean sorrindo.

\- obrigado! Mas e vc?

\- Ah eu...sou filho do maior fuzileiro naval...então já sabe né...

\- ohh não queria estar na sua pele! Hehehee

\- e também como meu irmãozinho foi chamado...acabei me alistando de novo...para protege-lo!

\- ohhh Nossa Dean!

\- Falando no Diabo...olha ele aê... – disse sorrindo ao ver Sam se sentando ao seu lado

\- E aee puta!

\- Cadela!

Castiel riu – hahaahahahaha

\- Do que está rindo Xuxa? – Sam disse perguntando para Castiel

\- PORRA! xuxa...o caralho! – bufou Cas

Sam riu...e mas parou de rir quando Dean bateu em sua cabeça dizendo – cala a boca Sam!

\- Foi brincadeira...mas esses seus olhos são idênticos ao da Xuxa – terminou estendo sua mão para cumprimenta-lo

Castiel deu de ombro, e Dean falou – Eu acho mais lindo do que da Xuxa... – fazendo Castiel encara-lo sorrindo

\- Obrigado Dean!

\- Ele é seu **namoradinho** Dean?

Fazendo os dois corarem...mas Castiel respondeu – Não...acabamos de se conhecer...prazer Sam – estendeu sua mão para cumprimenta-lo

Sam cumprimentou – Prazer...mas se vc não tem namorado...eu bem que adoraria ficar com vc – piscou

\- ohhhh sai pra lá Sam! Para de deixar o Cas sem jeito – disse empurrando do banco, fazendo Sam revirar os olhos e sair, deixando-os sozinhos.

O silencio reinou por uns minutos ate que Dean falou

\- Desculpe meu irmão!

\- ah tudo bem...

\- Mas vou ter que concordar com ele numa coisa...o que um homem tão lindo como vc esta sem namorado?

Castiel passou a mão na nuca, suava frio, mas encarou e respondeu – Esperando a pessoa certa talvez?

\- Esperto – respondeu Dean olhando nos olhos céus de Cas com um sorriso no rosto.

\- uuuu que frio! – o moreno fazia gestos com as mãos para esquenta-las que pareciam blocos de neves.

\- Aqui – tirou de seu bolso um par de luvas e lhe entregou pro moreno – eu empresto as minhas!

\- Não que isso...não posso aceitar

\- Ah para vai...aqui...eu não vou usa-las e somos amigos né – piscou

\- Gostaria de ser mais que isso... – e novamente Castiel ficou envergonhado por ter dito e não apenas pensado nisso.

A reação de Dean foi apenas sorrir, sentar mais perto dele, pegar suas mãos e colocar suas luvas nelas.

Castiel tremia...mas agora era de calor, por ter sentido as mãos grandes de Dean nas suas... e disse – Nossa suas mãos não estão geladas como a minha...risos...

E Dean encarou-o bem fundo, aproximou sua boca em seu ouvido e sussurrou – é porque sou quente por dentro!

Castiel arfou novamente, de luvas nas mãos, segurou na cabeça de Dean, selando um beijo e depois se desculpando

\- Me desculpe...

\- Só te desculpo se me der outro...

Beijo novamente. Só que agora mais quente e profundo, com Dean pedindo espaço para invadir toda a boca de Cas, sendo concebido logico, unindo num abraço aperto depois.

\- ohh que **delicia!**

\- Vc também...

\- Preferiu eu do que meu irmão Sam? Ele é bem maior que eu!

\- Seus olhos me escolheram...e tenho certeza que vc é grande por dentro – finalizou agarrando novamente num delicioso beijo.

\- ohh Cas...não me deixa loco assim... hummm – entre beijos e mais beijos no moreno.

\- e porque não? – perguntava Cas enrolado em seu pescoço

\- porque sou apaixonante! – Mais um beijo lógico!

\- e gostoso! – envolveu o mais e beijou gostosamente

\- ainda tá com frio Cas?

\- ah...um pouco...sim – encarando maliciosamente

Dean passou a língua pelos lábios e sussurrou – então venha comigo!

...

Dean acabou levando Castiel para o balcão onde ficavam os aviões da guerra, mas o moreno hesitou um pouco

\- Vem baby... – insistia Dean oferecendo sua mão a ele.

Acabaram entrando numa pequena aeronave, que não era tão pequena assim...tinha dois bancos, e o vidro acima deles os protegendo do frio lá fora

O loiro era esperto entendia bem de avião...abaixou o banco da frente totalmente, fazendo Castiel deitar seu corpo.

Mas antes de deitar sobre ele...Dean com uma mão na boca analisava o lindo corpo de Cas que perguntou – que foi?

\- Vc é lindo Cas! – que sorriu e disse também – e vc é gostoso demais, **me beija!**

Bocas se mexiam, salivas eram trocadas, junto com apertões por todo o corpo desses dois guerreiros.

Cas não se aguenta e solta um gemido ainda na boca de Dean, que sorri ao ouvir

\- Gostoso! – disse atacando seu pescoço agora...foi descendo os beijos molhados, onde desabotuou sua camisa, a puxou pra que saísse, com a ajuda de Cas.

Mamilos a mostra para a felicidade de Dean que os mordia sem parar.

\- **Ahhh Dean!**

\- Seus gemidos são musicas pro meu ouvido

O moreno puxava seu cabelo a cada toque, beijo ou mordida de Dean em seu corpo que não parava, desceu a mão pela sua calça. Acariciou de leve seu membro

\- huuummm **ahhh**

Dean estava realmente ficando louco! Isso era melhor que qualquer coisa no mundo, tirou o cinto, o botão e abaixou o zíper...mas quando viu o membro branco e duro de Cas se apaixonou de verdade

Ele pulsava, se mexia, como se tivesse vida própria!

E tinha mesmo...ele caminhava de encontro com seus lábios lentamente, quase que obrigando Dean abrir a boca.

Dean queria provocar...o máximo que fazia era passar sua língua pela glande do bichinho.

\- Abre a **PORRA** da boca **DEAN!** – ordenava Castiel em fúrias

\- **Não** vc terá que me obrigar!

Ok seu membro tinha entendido o recado, forçou em sua boca com tudo, fazendo Dean finalmente abri-la, acolhendo seu gosto quente e delicioso

\- **Ahhhh** huummm **Dean!**

Mas agora Dean queria tomar controle da situação, agarrou firme nas pernas de Castiel, e o sugou do fundo da alma.

Castiel sentiu um vapor tão quente, seu pênis era puxado como que quisesse entrar profundamente em Dean e não conteve o grito – **D-E-A-N!**

Mas a loucura podia piorar...ou melhorar no caso...Dean soltou seu pênis, dando espaço para as mãos massagea-los, enquanto beijava e sugava suas bolas também

\- **OH MY GOD!** – berrando agora

Mas uns chupões daqueles e estaria gozando! Mas como tudo não é como a gente quer...sentiu seu pênis gelado, quando a boca e mãos do loiro os soltou.

Sua boca agora que estava quente, parecia estar beijando um vulcão, era essa a sensação que sentia quando **Dean** o beijava!

\- Você...tinha...razão – conseguiu falar

\- o quê? – Dean o encara

\- Você é **QUENTE!** – finalizou piscando

Que fez Dean rir...mas por pouco tempo, pois Castiel apertava seu membro dentro de suas calças fazendo ele gemer agora – **C-A-S!**

Acabou se levantando um pouco, retirou sua blusa, tirou o botão de sua calça e zíper...pegou a mão de Cas apertara seu membro e as enfiou por debaixo de sua cueca

\- Huumm como ele é **quente!** – dizia Castiel sobre o pênis de Dean

Fazendo Dean ficar de joelhos, ele encostou seus lábios em seu pênis sentindo a textura calorosa de seu membro – **Delícia!**

De olhos fechados, sentia a língua áspera de Castiel em todo seu pênis. Sentia seus dentes lhe mordendo de leve, arrancando suspiros que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha

\- **Ohhhhh **Cas!

Apertando sua bunda e beijando com vontade, o moreno soltou seu pênis e avançou em sua boca, o puxando pela correntinha do exercito que Dean usara

\- humm Cas

\- ohhhh Dean...sabe... – beijou – eu acho que também consigo ser quente...

\- ah é? – respondia Dean levantando uma sobrancelha – como?

Não respondeu...preferiu agir...levou sua mão em sua boca, a molhou bem com sua saliva e passou em sua entrada. Tudo isso muito rápido, que Dean só percebeu quando...seu pênis deslizava pela entrada de Castiel

\- **C-A-S!**

Que ria...mas tentar disfarçar a dor...pois o pênis de Dean além de grande era grosso. Tentando relaxar ele apenas beija Dean de olhos fechados

\- **ohhhhh** Baby... – gemia Dean quando Castiel com suas mãos em sua bunda flexionava mais pra dentro de si...Dean sentia o moreno bem ao fundo e entre beijos tinha que comentar

\- Concordo...vc também é **quente!**

Piscando a ele, o moreno sentia o pênis de Dean entrando e saindo! Quando ele saia ficava frio...mas em segundos depois ficava quente ao entrar.

Arranhava suas costas e fazia gestos com o quadril na medida que Dean o penetrava mais fundo

\- **Ohhhhh** Dean! Isso...não para

\- **Ahhhhh** Castiel! Além de quente...vc é tão apertado!

Dean percebeu que alguma coisa viria por ai...pegou o pênis de Castiel e massageava conforme seus movimentos de vai e vem nele.

\- **Ohhhhh** – não souberam dizer quem gozou primeiro...mas os dois gemiam juntos – **Ohhhhhh**

Respirando com dificuldade Castiel fica mais aquecido ainda quando Dean goza dentro dele...sentindo um jato quente e gostoso o levando ao paraíso!

Já Dean quando sente sua mão formigar com o jato quente de Cas sobre ela...teve a certeza essa era a **melhor transa** de todo sua vida! Apenas sorriu e se deitou sobre o peito de Castiel.

\- Já sei a solução para a guerra! – disse Dean

\- e qual é?

\- Soltar a gente no meio de uma fabrica de explosivos...vc sendo a pólvora e eu o fogo pronto!

\- hahaahahahaahahaaha seu bobo!

\- hahahaahaha

-** Adorei** de conhecer Dean – sorriu

\- **E eu amei** – sorriu de volta e o beijou com doçura agora.

Vestiram suas roupas e saíram do avião.

Dean com seu sobretudo preto bem grande acolheu Castiel em seus braços, colando seus corpos, para não sentir frio.

Acabaram entrando num barzinho, pediram cervejas e conversavam

\- E então...sabe pensei que fosse um porre me alistar novamente...mas

\- e tá sendo um porre mesmo não? – pisca Castiel para Dean

\- ohhh delícia! – pisca de volta – a sua sorte é que não posso te agarrar aqui mesmo

\- hahahaha **gostoso!**

...

Sam chega e dá um tapa em Dean – **PORRA** aonde vc tava filhodamae?

\- Heyy Sammy! Calma!

\- Te procurei em todo lugar e não te achei...

\- Desculpa Sammy – encarou o chão

\- Oii Sam – Castiel dizia sorrindo

\- ahhh seu safado! Já entendi! - rindo

\- Cala a boca **SAM!**

\- Mas Dean preciso te contar... – se sentou e encarou o chão

\- que foi? – Dean pergunta aflito

\- Estou com a escalação em minhas mãos...e – abraçou seu irmão

\- calma calma...deixa eu ver – leu o papel e deu um soco na mesa com tanta força que a cerveja pulou e caiu no chão

\- **PORRAAAAAAA**

Castiel não havia entendido nada, pegou o papel e leu. Sam tinha sido convocado a guerra, apenas fez cara de triste, pois não tinham palavras a dizer

\- Deannn – choraminha Sam ainda abraçado com seu irmão diz – Se eu não voltar...quero que saiba que...

\- **Nãoooooooooooooooo** – Dean grita se soltando de Sam

\- Calma Dean – pegando em sua mão Cas tentava ajudar de qualquer forma

\- ...só não...se esqueça que eu **Te Amo** meu irmão – Sam finaliza o abraçando forte.

Derramando uma lagrima que enxugou, mas Castiel percebeu, Dean rí de nervoso e responde – Claro né...sou seu único irmão né

Fazendo Sam rir – sim e um idiota também

\- Não Sammy...vc não vai...eu vou no seu lugar pronto tá decidido!

Para o espanto de Cas e Sam – **o quê?**

\- Eu vou no seu lugar...e vc Castiel – olhou pra ele – toma conta do meu irmãozinho pra mim...hein? Promete – olhando fixo pra ele

\- Mas...

\- Sim ou Não? – Dean insistia

\- er...sim Dean!

\- **Nãooooooooooooooo** mesmo! – Sam que gritou agora

\- Não o caralho! Eu sou seu irmão mais velho...tenho experiência...

\- Mas Dean... – Sam burfava

\- Já tá decidido! Amanhã mesmo conversarei com o general Lúcifer e pronto – sorriu

\- Eu confio em vc irmão! **Obrigado!** – dizia Sam apertando firme sua mão

\- Prometi ao papai que te protegeria Sammy lembra?

\- Sim...horas antes dele morrer – Sam triste

\- Eu vou...**e voltarei!** – piscou pro Sam.

\- Obrigado novamente! Dean! – sorriu pra ele e voltou pra seu quarto dormir.

...

Silêncio...quando o balconista pergunta se eles vão querer outra cerveja?

Dean responde – whisky duplo por favor!

\- **Dois!** – Castiel complementa

São servidos e Dean vira o copo numa golada só, depois o joga pra trás, sendo fuzilado pelo balconista que não gostou nada dessa atitude de Dean, que apenas acena com a mão pedindo desculpa.

\- Então Dean...quantas guerras vc já foi?

\- Hann...deixe-me lembrar...2...não foram 3 – respondia com certeza, pedindo outra dose.

Fechando os olhos, virou seu copo também e perguntou...com medo da resposta – Vc volta dessan Dean? – fixando seu olhar no dele

Dean virou o outro copo que foi servido, erguendo sua sobrancelha o encarando argumentou – depende...

\- do quê?

E olhando em seus lindos olhos azuis...sorrindo perguntou – **Você vai me esperar?**

\- ohhh Dean! - sorrindo Castiel o abraça e o beija ali mesmo, não se importando que reclamariam

Dean separa do beijo – isso é um Sim?

Castiel piscou e acenou com a cabeça respondendo

\- Então **SIM...Eu Volto! Por Você!** – disse com seu olhar mais sincero do mundo

\- ohhh – novamente o moreno lhe beija – **obrigado** – sorriu

\- Eu gostei de **Você** Cas! – sorrindo também

\- Eu também...apesar de te achar meio louco! Risos...

\- Louco sim...por você! – piscou


	2. Chapter 2

**Pearl Harbor**

**Capitulo 2 - Guerra**

...

Na ferroviária Dean abraçava seu irmão Sam lhe dizendo – **Eu vou Voltar!**

\- E eu **Confio em você** Irmão! – Sam sorrindo pra ele...deixando espaço para Dean se despedir de Castiel...que nesses dias acabaram se encontrando e ficando cada vez mais próximo um do outro.

Dean...não tinha palavras pra dizer...apenas abraçou Castiel que derrama lágrimas

Castiel quando estava com Dean...era tão grandiosa a paz que sentia...e agora Dean estaria longe dele...e tinha certeza que não aguentaria. Uma dor em seu peito pulsava...Dean lhe faria **MUITA** falta disso tinha certeza.

\- Eu vou **Voltar**...Cas – pegou em seu rosto...verdes nos azuis – **eu te prometo!** Ok? – o abraçou forte depois

\- Eu sei...mas...vou sentir falta dos seus beijos que me esquentam na madrugada fria!

\- Eu também...Cas olha pra mim, **Eu Te Amo!** – finalizou dando um lindo beijo em Castiel

Ia responder quando Dean põe seu dedo o calando – Me diz isso quando **eu voltar** ok? – de lágrimas escondendo pelo seu rosto propôs isso a Castiel

Que apenas sorriu e o beijou novamente!

Bocas apaixonadas se mexiam no ritmo do coração, se abraçaram forte quando ouviram o buzina do trem...que enfim separariam eles...por um tempo.

E disse novamente – **Eu Vou Voltar!** – sorriu

\- **E Eu Vou Te Esperar** – Castiel respondia beijando cada palavra pronunciada e sorriu logo após

Antes de dar o ultimo passo pra subir no trem...Dean olhou para Castiel sorrindo, mas ele não conseguia sorrir de volta, estava chorando abraçando com Sam se despedindo.

Engoliu seco, e entrou no trem! Sentou e na janela pôs a mão no vidro prometendo a eles que voltaria!

...

\- Calma Cas! Meu irmão é de ferro! **Ele voltará!**

\- Eu sei...mas...

\- Mas nada...precisamos de uma bebida...venha... – disse Sam o puxando pra fora da ferroviária.

Entre goles de cerveja Sam fala – Cas...vc acredita que no dia seguinte o Dean foi mesmo falar com o general Lúcifer que trocaria de lugar comigo?

\- Sim...Dean es um homem de palavra mesmo!

\- Pois é...e fiquei tão feliz que finalmente ele encontrou você – sorriu – mas me desculpe...é tudo culpa minha

\- Não se culpe Sam! – Cas o abraça

...

Dias quentes e noite geladas...essa era a vida de Dean agora na guerra. Quentes por causa das bombas e tiros pros lados...e frias pela ausência do seu tão amado Castiel.

Castiel sentia o mesmo...e Sam sentia se culpado então todos os dias ele convidava Castiel para fazer alguma coisa...desde brincar de boliche, ate limpar os aviões.

Sorriu quando lembrou que exatamente naquele avião, Cas conhecia Dean e se sentia mais quente de toda sua vida!

Mas seu coração te deu um soco lembrando de sua partida e ele só soube baixar a cabeça, lindamente triste

O altão percebendo isso...pegou a mangueira e o molhou todo, tirando de seus pensamentos o fazendo xingar – Filho da puta!

\- hahahaahahahaaha

\- eu te mato Sam! – e começava uma pequena guerra dágua entre eles.

Molhados e rindo eles acabam se jogando no chão para descansar...quando o general Lúcifer aparece chamando a atenção deles – **Senhores!**

Que se levantaram na mesma hora, fazendo sentido com a mão respondendo – **General!**

\- Bom vou ser claro e direito...o soldado valente **Dean Winchester** não voltou de sua missão!

Castiel viu tudo branco e desmaiou. Sam o socorrendo...perguntou – como assim **Lúcifer?**

\- Olha... – o General se agachou ate ele, e respondeu – o avião que ele pilotava está desaparecido...ele deve ter perdido o controle e acabou caindo no mar...

\- Não pode ser! – Sam chorava agora.

\- Eu sinto muito! Ele será honrado! Colocaremos um banco na praça em homenagem a ele!

\- Não quero banco **CARALHO!** Somente Dean...**DEANNNN** – gritava, fazendo o general deixar-los sozinhos.

\- Cas Cas! Acorda! **CAS!**

Que não respondia. Estava mais branco que tinta branca.

Deu leves tapas em seu rosto e nada...sentiu seu coração que batia com dificuldade ao pôr sua mão sobre seu peito e pensou – Vou fazer respiração **boca a boca!**

Despertou uma pequena alegria em Castiel...quando lábios quentes encostavam nos seus. Por um segundo ficou feliz, mas quando abriu os olhos...estranhou revelando – **Sam!**

\- **Cas!** Que susto! Vc está bem? – Sam aflito

\- Er...sim... – Cas totalmente sem graça

\- Me Desculpe...vc respirava pouco...e eu precisar te salvar...

\- Tudo bem...**obrigado!**

\- De nada...venha te ajudo a levantar – segurando em sua mão o levanta e o abraça

\- Cas...meu irmão...

\- **Dean**...

Caíram em choro...

Nem se importavam que começava a chover...seus ombros já estavam molhados mesmo, pela quantidade de lágrimas que soltavam.

\- Mas...eu...**Não**...entendo Sam!

\- Eu também...**Não!**

\- Hey calma...- disse enxugando suas lágrimas – temos que ter fé! Ele nos prometeu que voltaria!

\- Isso...foi tudo um mal entendido. Ele vai rir quando contarmos a ele nosso chororô de mulherzinha

\- hahaahahaaha verdade! – sorriu pra ele – Vamos sair dessa chuva gelada.

...

Entraram num bar e acabaram bebendo todas. Dando o maior vexame, cantando em cima das mesas, fazendo gestos obscenos e ofensivos.

Castiel acorda e senta na cama...mas deita novamente, tamanha era a dor de cabeça! E grita – **PORRA!**

Fazendo Sam acordar assustado batendo o cabeção na mesinha – **Aiiiiiiii**

Mesmo com dor de cabeça Caatiel não conteve o riso – hahaahahaha cabeção!

\- Vai se fuder Castiel! – Sam pondo a mão na cabeça. – Aiii caralho

Depois de rir e tirar o maior sarro da cara do Sam...acordando com o cabelo todo bagunçado, batendo o cabeção e xingando, Cas repara que Sam dormia no chão apenas de cueca.

Mas desviou o olhar...das looooongas pernas de Sam e foi pro banheiro.

Sam acabou se levantando também, vestiu sua calça e foi para seu quarto. Achou muito estranho também ter dormido no quarto de Castiel, e acordar apenas de cueca.

Tomou banhou e foi no refeitório tomar café da manhã

Ele avisa Castiel acenando pra ele, se senta e – Bom Dia!

\- Bom Dia Sam! Como vai a cabeça?

\- Doendo né...idiota

Castiel fez carinho nos cabelos compridos de Sam e respondeu – desculpa...mas tú acordando de ressaca é muito engraçado – continuou rindo...

Acabou rindo também – hahahaaha sacana!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Vontade...**

...

Cinco meses se passavam...desde o dia que o General Lúcifer lhe deu a noticia que Dean estava desaparecido...morto

Durante esse tempo...Sam cumpria a promessa que fizera a Dean...que cuidaria dele, que o fazeria rir para não deixa-lo triste. E Castiel fazia o mesmo

Ele entra no quarto sem bater – Hey Sammy!

Que sorri ao ouvir o apelido que Dean o chamara pelas bocas de Castiel – Oi Cas! – o abraçou...

\- Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer mas...quero que vc saiba que eu **Amo** seu Irmão é **Jamais** esquecerei! – Derramando lagrimas disse e o abraça

\- Eu sei! E obrigado por fazer meu irmão feliz! Ele te amava tanto! – apertou o abraço, ouvindo o soluçar de tanto chorar.

\- Eu prometi ao Dean que cuidaria de vc...

\- Eu também Cas! Gosto muito da sua companhia! – sorriu

\- Também...

\- Chega de chororô Cas...não podemos sofrer pela vida toda! Passaram 5 meses e nada...temos que sermos fortes agora!

\- Eu sei...é vc tem razão!

\- Serei **Forte** por vc...e vc por mim ok? – sugeriu Sam

Respirou fundo e concordou – **Aceito!** – o abraçou selando o acordo.

Era bom abraçar o grandalhão Sam. Nada como o abraço caloroso de Dean...mas era bom

Sam também gostava de Castiel...ele tinha ficado admirado pelos lindos olhos azuis que tinha, por isso até deu em cima dele no dia que se conheceram...mas entendeu quando ele se apaixonou pelo Dean e o fazia feliz!

Soltou Castiel e propôs – Hey vamos jogar futebol?

\- Mas eu sou péssimo Sam!

\- Tá ai um grande motivo pra jogarmos! Não perco por nada seus tombos! Hahaahaha

\- hahaahha engraçadinho!

\- Vamos vai...vou chamar o Gabe, Baltha, Mike, Rafinha pra jogar com a gente!

\- Otimo Sam...assim não caio sozinho hahahaa

...

E a partida começa...

Lúcifer apesar do ar de autoridade acabou topando ser o juiz do jogo. Era bom ver Sam e Castiel sorrindo.

\- Faltaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Ah caralho! Juíz ladrão! – resmungava Sam

\- Hey cabeção calma é só um jogo – dizia Castiel piscando a ele

\- **Gooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll** – sai Sam gritandoooo abraçando os outros!

\- **Aêeeeeeee** cabeção! – Castiel comemora bagunçando seu cabelo, fazendo Sam sorrir

Mike estupidamente dá um chute na canela de Sam roubando-lhe a bola, deixando Sam caído gritando de dor – Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii CARALHO – Sam

\- Filho da Puta! – Cas grita irritado e se ajoelha ate o Sam – Calma heyyy Calma!

\- Aiiiii tá doendo demais porra!

\- Aqui Gabe, Baltha me ajuda precisamos leva-lo a enfermaria

\- Puta que pariu vc é muito pesado Sam! – reclama Gabe

\- vai se fuder aiiiiiiiiiii minha perna! – e continuava Sam gemendo de dor

\- Calma Sammy! Calma – dizia Castiel fazendo carinho em seus cabelos

Colocaram na maca e seguiram pra enfermaria

Lúcifer deu um castigo bem pesado ao filhodamae do Mike, mandou-o correr a quadra toda pela tarde toda!

Que bufou mas obedeceu...pois ele era seu General e tinha que obedecê-lo

Sam foi tratado pelo Dr. Sexy e passava bem. De tanta dor acabou desmaiando no meio do trajeto.

Acordou pela manhã e viu uma das mais lindas cenas...Castiel dormindo.

Mesmo de boca aberta e roncando baixinho achou lindo e o chamou – **Cas!**

Que se assustou – **Sam!** – Correu abraça-lo

\- Eu estou bem?

\- Sim vc sofreu uma pancada forte...mas esta vivo – sorriu

\- Graças a Deus...não...graças a Você! **Obrigado!**

\- De nada Sammy – sorriu novamente pra ele.

\- Preciso ir ao banheiro... Aiii – sentiu dor quando colocou sua perna no chão

\- Hey calma aê maluco...eu te ajudo – e colocou seu braço envolta do seu pescoço – vamos andando...

\- huumm ai...

\- Cuidado Sam!

Na porta do banheiro Sam sorriu pra ele e agradeceu novamente – **obrigado!**

Cas apenas sorriu.

Para a alegria de todos Sam estava bem e voltou pro seu quarto.

Castiel novamente o ajudou a caminhar e exclamou – Vc realmente é **MUITO** pesado!

\- e grande! – finalizando Sam rindo – Mas obrigado novamente! Desde que – aiii – gemeu ao sentar na cama e continuou – vc tem feito tudo parecido com o... – com a mão no coração – **Dean...**

Sua dor que estava trancada em seu coração saiu pra fora, Cas respirou fundo e respondeu – Dean...como faz falta né! – derramou umas lágrimas

\- E muita...mas obrigado Castiel! – agradecendo novamente Sam

\- De nada...fique bem...boa noite... – depositou um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto.

Castiel havia passado mais tempo com o Sam do que com o Dean. Gostava de sua companhia...mas seu coração se sentia traído. Acordou gemendo Dean e excitado, coisa que sempre acontecia. Desde que Dean se foi...ele só se masturbava, não queria ninguém a não ser **Dean.**

Tomou banho se vestiu e for ver Sam.

\- Sam... – bateu na porta. Entrou quando ouviu lhe dizer que podia entrar

\- E ai está bem?

\- Sim...estou tirando essa faixa que esta me irritando há dias

\- Mas Sam! Vc precisa dela...

\- Ah foda-se não aguento mais! Aiiii – sentiu dor ao puxa-la

\- **Teimoso!**

\- Sou mesmo! Mas Foda-se estou bem...preciso apenas passar essa pomadinha aqui e pronto

\- Quer minha ajuda?

Coçou a cabeça... mas acabou aceitando – Tudo bem...aproveita e faz massagem...sabe né é bom pra circulação – piscou rindo

\- **Folgado!**

A pomada era gelada...mas quando sente o toque das mãos de Castiel sobre sua perna...começou a se esquentar.

\- ah fica quieto Sam!

\- ok – saiu meio que gemendo

Fazendo Castiel lamber os lábios e continuar.

A perna de Sam no começo estava dura...mas com sua massagem foi amolecendo, ele se aproveita da situação e aperta forte, fazendo Sam gemer – **Cas!**

Cas quando ouve nesse gemido, não soube explicar porque...ficou excitado o agarrou beijando Sam

Que não disse nada apenas retribuiu seu beijo. Conforme foi esquentando, acabou se deitando totalmente sobre o grande corpo de Sam.

Gemeu quando Sam apertou sua bunda pra si, colando seus corpos – **Sam!**

\- **Cas!** – sorrindo o beijou mais. Separou sua bocas apenas para a camiseta de Castiel passar.

O agarrou fortemente virando seus corpos, ficando em cima do moreno. Cas estabanado acabou batendo sua perna na machucada perna de Sam

\- Aiiii

\- Me desculpe

\- Tudo bem... – sorriu – só tome cuidado!

A temperatura subiu quando retirou a camiseta de Sam também e seus peitos colados, num profundo beijo.

Respirações eram abafadas quando se beijavam.

Sam atrevido passou sua mão pelo grande volume que continha na calça de Cas, que sussurrou – **me chupa!**

Riu ao ouvir isso...mas fingiu que não tinha entendido e perguntou – o quê?

Maliciosamente Castiel sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido – **me chupa!**

Sam mordeu seus próprios lábios, se arrepiou todo ao ouvir isso. Ele tinha pressa...tirou sua calça e cueca entre segundos depois...

\- **Ahhhhh** Sammy! Gostoso!

\- Vai goza pra mim Cas... – pedia entre chupadas quentes Sam

\- **ohhh** huummm **ohhh** – com a rapidez de Sam o sugando, Castiel gemia alto e acabou gozando.

Sentiu sua boca ser devorada por um Sam totalmente louco de tesão

\- Cas huumm...eu precisohhh

\- Eu sei...mas cuidado...faz tempo que eu...

\- Claro. – sorriu respondendo a ele.

Fazendo Cas lamber seus dedos, e os posicionou em sua entrada.

Depois de 3 dedos dentro, o encara e pergunta – tá pronto?

\- acho que sim... – e sentiu o pênis grande e duro de Sam o invandi-lo.

\- **Ohhhhhhh** – gritou quando o sentiu por inteiro. Pênis de Sam era enorme.

\- Tudo bem Cas?

\- Sim...aiii **ohhh** quero mais!

Sorriu em ver que Castiel se acostumava e pode meter fundo nele.

\- **C-A-S!**

\- **S-A-M-M-Y!**

E foi esmagado por um Sam totalmente satisfeito desabando sobre si.

Recuperando fôlego Cas se sentou na cama e pôs suas mãos entre a cabeça

\- que foi Cas?

\- Nada...é que...

Mas arregalaram os olhos quando vêem o que os olhos não podia acreditar. Era **DEAN!**

Os dois pulam da cama pelados – **DEAN?**

Ele apenas os encara, fuzilando seus olhos e sai do quarto.

Castiel não desmaiou dessa vez, se levantou nem olhou pro Sam, vestiu seu short e sua camiseta e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Sam queria morrer...se deitou na cama, e murrou a mesinha ao lado xingando **PORRA!**

\- Deannn Dean **DEANNN** para me escuta!

Ele apenas para de andar, sentindo uma faca atravessar seu coração, derramando uma quente e dolorosa lágrima

\- Dean é você mesmo? Estas vivos? – Castiel o abraçou forte

Não ouve resposta... - Deannn **DEANNNNNN** – acaba gritando, fazendo Dean se virar se soltando do abraço.

\- Sim...Eu estou **Vivo!**

\- Ohhh Dean...vc não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse dia – o abraçou de novo.

\- Eu também – apertou o abraço, mas a raiva tomou conta da situação e furioso Dean se soltou dele o jogando no chão

\- Sonhei tanto com esse dia...mas **NUNCA** imaginei ver a Você e Sam na cama **JUNTOSSSSSSSSSSS** – gritou

Castiel no chão se pôs a chorar...Dean nem ligava e continuou – Eu te prometi que voltaria! E pra quê? Pra te ver se agarrando com o filhodaputa do meu irmão! Ai eu **MATOOO ELE!** – voltou correndo pro quarto.

Pegou Sam pelos cabelos e começou a soca-lo furioso – Seu Filho da puta! – mas um soco – Eu vou te Matar Sam!

\- Deann aii para!

\- Olha vejamos o que tem por aqui...sua perna não parece muito bem né? Acabou caindo enquanto transava com Castiel é? – chutou-a

\- **Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **PARA! DEAN!

Nisso Castiel vê Dean chutando com força a perna de Sam, e ele gemendo de dor, sangrando seu rosto, ele vê um Dean que não conhecia parecia fora de si e grita – **PARAAAAA DEAN PARAAAAA** – e o empurrou no chão

\- Filho da puta! Vai defender seu namoradinho é?

\- Cala a boca **DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNN** – berrou

Chamando a atenção de Dean que o encarou

\- Olha Dean...se passaram 5 meses sabia? Vc não sabe o quanto foi difícil pra gente com sua perda! Vc que é um grande filho da puta sabia! Vc sumiu...tivemos esperanças mas conforme foi passando o tempo, caímos na real que vc não voltaria...

\- hahaahaha muito engraçado

\- **CALA A BOCA DEAN E ME ESCUTA** – deu um soco nele

Dean bufou mas ouviu

\- Quando a pessoa morre...no caso achávamos que era vc...quem sofre é a família que fica. Porque vc morre e pronto...mas e nós aqui que continuamos vivendo sentindo a dor...a dor... – colocou a mão em seu coração - dor que sentimos fica com a gente...e temos que superar! Porque nem a morte nos livraria dela...então eu e o Sam se apoiamos um no outro...fomos amigos esse tempo todo...mas infelizmente **HOJE**...e **SOMENTE** hoje acabamos não se aguentamos e... – encarou o chão

Sam ouviu tudo que Castiel falou e mesmo gemendo de dor concordou – Castiel falou tudo! Concordo com ele! Vc nunca vai entender a dor de perder um irmão...de perder **você!**

Dean não disse e nem fez nada...apenas abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Castiel socorreu Sam – Hey calma! Vou ligar pro Gabe me ajudar...vc precisa de cuidados

O altão não ouvia mais nada, de tanta dor, ambas as partes, físicas e sentimentais acabou desmaiando.

Acorda no hospital, Cas o olhando – Cas!

\- Oiii Sam! Fique calmo vc está bem!

\- Aiii cacete...gesso não! – se irritando quando vê sua perna engessada

O médico te liberou Sam mas exigiu repouso absoluto

\- Mas que saco!

\- Para de reclamar cabeção. Esse gesso vai ser um sucesso no quartel! Todos vão desenhar sobre eles

\- Ah claro com os crianções que existem lá né...

\- hahaahaha pois eh...

Ajudaram ele a andar...o levaram pro quarto e Sam descansou.

...

Na manhã seguinte Dean acorda e foi falar com seu irmão Sam. Quando ia girar a maçaneta da porta para abri-la escuta – **NÃO!** Não vou deixar vc entrar pra matar seu irmão! – era Castiel bravo

\- Hey Calma! – riu de nervoso pois Castiel era lindo ate mesmo bravo – eu não vou mata-lo! Só quero conversar.

Abriu entrou e escutou Castiel novamente – Se vc encostar um dedo nele eu te amo **Winchester!**

\- Dean? É vc? Calma Cas...a gente só vai conversar...se precisar de algo eu grito – respondeu Sam ao Castiel que saiu.

Entrou se sentou na beirada da cama e começou – Sam...eu...**me desculpe!** – encarou o chão.

\- Dean tudo bem...não se preocupe comigo...mas e vc...**como está vivo?**

\- Ah Sam! Senti tanto sua falta! – Dean o abraça chorando

\- Eu tbm meu irmão! Pensei que tivesse morrido! – apertou o abraço chorando também

Castiel que estava lá fora...viu a cena toda e chorava. O amor de irmãos desses dois eram **tão lindo!**

\- Mas hey...calma...eu tô bem e vivo! E me desculpe pela sua perna! Eu...sai de mim ontem...

\- Percebi mesmo idiota! – sorrindo – tinha um demônio dentro de vc né! Filho da puta vc quase me matou Dean!

\- Eu sei...me desculpe...

\- Me desculpe também Dean...eu...

\- Shiii eu pensei bem ontem em tudo que o Castiel falou...ele tinha razão...cinco meses é muito tempo...e ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me esperar...ele tinha que viver...e ser feliz! – derramando lágrimas Dean falava isso

Que fez Sam o abraça-lo – ohh Dean! Porque? Deus deve nos odiar mesmo!

\- Esse é o carma dos **Winchesters!** A família amaldiçoada!

\- hahaahahaah idiota mas Dean como vc sobreviveu?

Castiel pensou em ir embora...mas não conseguia...ele sabia que tinha que se afastar dos Winchester, pois não queria a separação deles...mas acabou ficando ali sentado no chão da porta entre aberta ouvindo tudo, ele precisava saber como Dean sobreviveu...

\- Eu...perdi o controle do avião, estava com muita saudade do **Cas**, e quando percebi o avião tinha caído no meu do oceano atlântico!

\- **Ohhhhhhhhh**

\- É...e mesmo com a água gelada do mar...estar dentro daquele avião...eu podia sentir-me quente em lembrar da nossa primeira noite juntos, exatamente naquele avião

\- Dean me poupe dos comentários!

\- Idiota – deu um tapa em seu ombro e continuou – me dei conta do que tinha acontecido...ri sozinho...chutei com toda minha força a janela de vidro do avião que acabou cedendo e consegui sair...

\- Nossa...e depois?

\- Acho que tive sorte! Deus não deve me odiar tanto assim...nadei...nadei...e escutei um navio por perto. Gritei berrei que nem um louco, eles me viram e me tiraram da água fria! Quase morri!

\- Mas porque demorou tanto pra voltar?

\- Calma...então o navio que me salvou...na verdade quem me salvou foi Castiel...olhava pro céu e via Castiel ali...se estou vivo é por ele...mas quando me tiraram da água hahaahh – começou a rir da impaciência de Sam mas continuou – era o navio da equipe adversária!

\- Não acreditoooooo

\- Sim...os malditos **japoneses!**

\- Caralhooo e ai?

\- E ai...que me lembrei de todos os filmes do Jet Chan e comecei a enrolar um japonês misturado com chinês

\- **hahaahahahaahahha** não brinca!

\- Sério hahaahaha eu não entendia nada do que eles falavam e nem eles eu! Imagina...eu queria rir e não podia! Ahhaaha

\- hahaahahahaaha meu Deus! Tinha que ser com vc né bitch!

\- Jerk! Ai acabei fazendo amizade com o Benny...um marujo do navio que não acreditou na minha mentira japonesa e me ajudou.

\- Puta que pariu!

\- Ele me ajudou a conseguir comida, abrigo e ate dinheiro trabalhando, pra comprar uma passagem e voltar pro Castiel

\- que bom Dean! – sorriu

\- Sim...mas te falo uma coisa...se não tivesse conhecido o **Cas**...eu não teria sobrevivido. Acho que teria desistido!

\- Ohh Dean que lindo! – Sam disse mas se espantou junto com Dean quando ouve alguém chorar e muito lá fora.

Dean se levantou e encontrou Castiel jogado no chão chorando descontroladamente

\- quem é Dean?

\- É o **Castiel!**

\- Dean por favor não briga com ele...ele sofreu tanto!

\- Não vou Sam... – e voltou atenção pro moreno jogado no chão chorando.

\- Hey Cas! **CAS!**

Que não parava de chorar, não conseguia encará-lo, apenas chorava, não se mexia e nem se levantava do chão

Dean se sentiu um monstro por ser o causador daquela imensa dor que Cas estava sentindo.

Pegou ele no colo...sempre o chamando e nada. Resolveu levá-lo em seu quarto e deitá-lo na cama.

\- Sai daqui **DEAN!** – gritou Castiel

\- Hey Cas! **CAS!**

E Castiel avançou nele, batendo em Dean, parecia louco

\- Pode me bater Cas! Eu mereço!

\- Filho da Puta! Podia ter me ligado, mandado carta ou seila..**EU TE ODEIO! **– finalizou gritando.

Sentiu mais um facada em seu coração, mas Dean apenas respondeu – Pode chorar Cas...mas pelo menos chore em seu quarto...e não na rua! Eu voltei e vc não precisa morrer! Eu saio...quer ficar sozinho ok...xau – disse bufando por fim.

Bateu a porta com tudo, assustando Castiel que voltou a chorar dizendo – Não...Dean...fique...oh meu Deus! Quero morrer! – chorando.

Dean encostou a cabeça na porta fechada e foi caindo sentado, chorando também, ouvindo Castiel chorar e resmungar!

O moreno acordou horas e milênios depois...pois de tanto chorar...parecia que dormira por dias e noites, se levantou e pensou – Preciso conversar com Dean.

Se espantou quando viu Dean cair quando lhe abriu a porta

\- **DEAN! DEAN!**

Ele não abria os olhos...Castiel o chama novamente e nada, finalmente acaba o beijando.

Dean abri os olhos e parecia sonho, verdes nos azuis, o beijando transmitindo tanto amor.

\- Dean o que vc fazia na minha porta?

\- Eu escutei todo o seu choro...me senti culpado...pensei em milhões de vezes em abrir a porta e lhe amar...mas não consegui...e cochilei.

\- **Seu louco!** – sorriu

Sorriu de volta – **por você!**

Castiel o agarrou e o beijou com todo amor...como se esse beijo fosse vida ou morte!

Dean não queria se entregar, mas não resistiu quando lábios doces de Castiel lhe beijavam transmitindo tanto amor...que por tudo que passou valeu a pena por apenas beijá-lo!

Pegou ele sem seu colo e o deitou na cama sobre ele. Castiel sorria não acreditava parecia um sonho – Dean...não consigo acreditar! Vc **voltou** mesmo! – sorria

\- Sim eu te **prometi** que voltaria – sorria entre beijos e mais beijos em seu amado!

\- **Me desculpe** Dean...

Que foi cortado pelo beijo quente de Dean

\- huumm tinha me esquecido que vc era **quente!** – piscou

Piscou de volta e foi depositando beijos molhados por todo o corpo de Castiel. Que só percebeu que estava nu, quando Dean beijava seu pênis

\- **Ohhhhhh** Dean! Senti tanta falta disso! Huumm

\- E eu dos seus gemidos!

Sentia seu corpo pegando fogo, com Dean beijando e sugando seu pênis

**\- D-E-A-N!** Eu...eu...eu...ahhhh

\- vc o que?

\- **Eu...Te...Amo** – gozou dizendo isso

Dean sorriu e o beijou.

\- Foi exatamente por isso que eu voltei! Por isso não deixei falar aquele dia...tinha que voltar vivo, pra tudo valer a pena ao ouvir isso!

\- ohh Dean! **Te Amo Tanto!** – sorria Castiel

\- Obrigado...**vc me salvou!** – sorriu de volta

\- Me Ama Dean! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, finalizando uma mordida em seu pescoço

\- **Ohhh** Cas! Meu Anjo...

Gemeu mais quando seus corações e corpos se tornavam apenas um. Dean penetrou fundo em Cas dizendo – **Te Amo...te amo...te amo!**

\- ohh Dean! **Ohhhh**

\- ohh Cas! **C-A-S!** – acabou gozando quando Cas o prendeu forte em seu corpo.

O êxtase do prazer aumentando cada vez mais...entrando e saindo de Cas...mas quando sentiu seu membro totalmente dentro de Cas e ele o segurando dentro, não aguentou e se aliviou gozando imensamente.

\- **Dean!**

\- **Cas!** – sorriu e o beijou.

Acabaram dormindo com Dean sobre o peito do Castiel.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pearl Harbor**

**Capitulo 4 – Herói**

Sam acordou melhor, pegou a muleta e sai do quarto, em direção ao do Castiel pois precisavam conversar. Quando vê o general Lúcifer na porta pergunta – Bom Dia general!

\- Bom Dia...está melhor?

\- Sim mais ou menos...vc ia bater na porta?

\- Sim preciso falar com Castiel...

\- sobre?

\- Vim entregar pessoalmente a lista dos novos convocados para a guerra Sam!

\- Ohhh posso vê-la? – sorriu quando ele a entregou.

\- Olha vc é amigo dele...então por favor dá a notícia a ele por mim?

\- Sim Senhor!

Não sabia o porque mas essas listas de convocações apertavam seu coração. Ele não aguentaria perder nem Dean e muito menos Castiel!.

Resolveu voltar pro quarto e se pôs a chorar quando leu... - Castiel Soldado 209 convocado a guerra

\- Caralho! Justo agora quando Dean volta pra ele? **Não**... – e se levantou e foi conversar com o general.

Entrou sem nem ser chamado e falou – Eu vou no lugar do Castiel general!

\- o quê?

\- Dean foi no meu lugar...e Castiel está tão feliz com sua volta...então eu vou!

\- Seu irmão não vai deixar Sam!

Se aproximou dele e implorou – Por Favor! Não conte a ele! É a única coisa que te peço!

\- hummm isso não é uma boa idéia Sam...

\- POR FAVOR PORRA! Estou indo pra **GUERRA** caralho...onde posso morrer e esse seria meu último pedido em vida! – Sam exaltado

\- Ohh ok soldado! Esteja pronto amanhã de manhã! E boa sorte!

\- Obrigado general!

Entrou no seu quarto nervoso...pois ele iria pra guerra! Mas tentou relaxar e foi ate os meninos...

\- Cas...Dean! – batia na porta

\- Pode entrar Sam – Cas respondia feliz

\- Estejam de roupas por favor!

\- ahahahaha idiota! – Dean rindo

\- Cas e Dean tenho um convite a fazer pra vcs! Irrecusável!

De olhos arregalados perguntaram – como assim Sam?

\- Simples...espero vocês dois no restaurante daqui 30 minutos... – corrigiu ao ver a cara feia que Dean lhe fez – ok...daqui 1 hora pra um **jantar em família** – terminou rindo

Castiel sorriu, mas Dean achou estranho – Como assim jantar em família?

\- Bom tá dado o recado...espero vocês dois lá! – e saiu

Dean bufou... - Sammy tá estranho né?

\- Um pouco...mas ele disse irrecusável então iremos – piscou.

\- Ok meu amor... – o beijou

Mas parou o beijo, fazendo cara séria e o chamando – Dean?

\- Oiii

\- Precisamos conversar...

Respirou fundo e disse – Não! Não precisamos nada... – sorrindo o encarou – **Eu te perdôo!**

\- como?

\- **Eu Te Amo!** Quem ama perdoa...

\- Mas...

\- mas nada...eu entendo...Cas... – coçou a cabeça – a imagem de te ver na cama com o Sam... – bufou – não sai da minha cabeça...mas eu te perdôo – sorriu

\- Ohhh Dean! **Obrigado!** – beijou intensamente

\- Bom vou tomar banho...quer vim comigo? – piscando maliciosamente

\- **Sempre!** – pulou em seu braços, indo pro banheiro.

Dean com Cas no colo o encosta contra a parede. Beijando mordendo ficando louco

\- Huumm Dean...como vc é **forte!**

\- Sim... – disse apertando mais seus corpos colados.

\- **Ahhh** gostoso!

Com Castiel em seu colo Dean entra e o deita na banheira.

Mãos, puxões, beijos e lambidas. Transaram feitos doidos na banheira

\- **Dean!**

\- **Cas!** – sorrindo

O moreno abraçado com seu amor diz – Dean...temos um jantar em família pra ir...

\- Ah não quero ir...prefiro ficar aqui com vc...nessa banheira – dando um tapa em sua bunda gostosa

\- Aiii! Eu também amor...mas o Sam falou sério...precisamos ir!

\- Aquela cadela viu! Tá bom – e saiu do banheiro

...

Se olhando no espelho Castiel se admirava – Como sou lindo né! Concordo com vc...meu olhos...

\- ...são os mais lindos que já vi – dizia Dean o agarrando por trás, também se olhando no espelho e complementou – mas veja como sou forte – mostrando seus belos músculos, abraçando Castiel com força

\- ohhh meu gostoso!

\- Minha vida! – Virou Castiel pra si e tomou seus lábios

Estavam prontos e lindos. Chegaram ao restaurante e avistaram Sam

\- **Sammy!** – o abraça sorrindo

\- **Dean!** – se vira para o outro e cumprimenta também – **Cas!** – abraçando os dois.

\- Cabeção!

\- ahhaahahaaha adorei esse seu novo apelido Sam – Dean zoando

\- Bitch!

\- Jerk!

\- Cabeção!

Se entreolharam e riram

\- ahahahahahhaa somos idiotas né...mas e ai porque desse jantar familiar hein? – Dean curioso

\- Ah nada demais...primeiro Desculpa Dean!

\- Ahh para eu já perdoei o Cas...e também de perdôo irmão – sorriu

\- obrigado **Dean de Ferro!**

\- hahaahahaaha – Cas ria do novo apelido

\- E vamos beber! Temos que comemorar sua volta Dean! – se levantou e disse – Aqui garçom traga o seu melhor champagne da casa!

\- Virou rico Sam enquanto eu tava perdido?

\- Não idiota...mas vc merece Dean! Vc está **VIVO!**

\- Concordo...vamos comemorar **DEAN VOLTOU** – Cas gritou e Sam apoiou

\- Meu Deus! Seus loucos...olha a vergonha que estão me fazendo passar

\- Ah para cadela! Aproveita! – disse Sam batendo no seu ombro

\- Obrigado...obrigado Sam! **Eu Te Amo Irmão** – o abraçou, depois continuou – Obrigado Cas! **Eu Te Amo!** – e o beijou.

\- É tão lindo o amor de vcs...gays! – Sam sacaneando

\- Idiota! Mas vc também é gay! – Dean piscava pra ele

Castiel apenas riu...mas depois falou – Lindo é o amor de vocês entre irmãos! **Se beijem!** hahaahaha – Tirando sarro deles

\- **Porra!** – Dean reclamou

\- **Incesto** dá prisão sabia! – Sam respondeu

\- **ahahahahaahahaahahaahaahahahah** – Cas piscou pra ele e ofereceu um brinde ao Dean

Sam pegou sua taça e fez o mesmo.

Dean acabou aceitando e ate gostava da ideia...a guerra não tinha sido fácil e ele voltou... – Aeeeeee vamos comemorar – brindou e virou a taça toda deixando cair champagne sem sua blusa.

Castiel viu e sussurrou em seu ouvido – **gostoso!** Ainda mais com champagne! – beijou.

Sam estava feliz em ver eles juntos...o amor deles era muito lindo mesmo!

Comeram...beberam todas e na saída Sam puxou Dean pra um forte abraço dizendo – **Eu Te Amo! Meu irmão Dean!** – apertou mais o abraço

Pra estranheza do Dean que depois do abraço pergunta – que foi Sam?

\- er...nada...

\- Ele deve estar bêbado Dean! Vai abraça ele também e se declara! Ahhaahaha – Cas incentivando

Dean riu – o abraçou forte e disse – **Eu também Te Amo Sammy! **Meu irmãozinho mais idiota que tenho!

\- hahaahaha **Bitch!**

\- **Jerk!**

E agora foi a vez do Castiel, mas antes de abraça-lo pediu permissão a Dean – posso abraça-lo Dean?

\- Claro né – respondeu achando isso tudo muito estranho

Castiel sentiu um forte abraço de Sam e depois ele ouviu – Castiel eu adorei te conhecer! Seja muito **feliz** e por favor **cuida do meu irmãozinho** ok? – dizia olhando fixamente pra ele

\- **Sim Sammy!** Assim como cuidei de vc – sorriu – cuidarei do Dean – o abraçou novamente

Sorriu a eles mas antes de se virar pra ir embora...ele viu mais uma vez o beijo apaixonado de **Dean e Cas** e sorriu.

...

Sentado no banco da ferroviária, Sam via seu trem chegando. Suas mãos tremiam, estava nervoso, mas confiante! Entrou e foi para guerra.

...

Já Dean e Cas depois do jantar familiar voltaram pro quarto e fizeram juras de amor pela noite inteira.

Quando...

\- **SAMMMM** – acorda Dean gritando

\- Dean? O que houve? – Cas acorda assustado

\- Não sei...tive um pesadelo...com Sammy – responde Dean tremendo todo abraçando o moreno

\- amor...vc esta gelado...calma...

\- **Sam! Sam!** Preciso vê-lo – e pulou da cama, não se importando que estava apenas de samba-canção, abriu a porta de Sam e não o encontrou!

Castiel foi atrás dele – Dean se acalme!

\- Sam cadê o Sammy Cas? Cadê? – derramando lagrimas

\- calma Dean – o abraça tentando acalmá-lo

\- Dean venha vista uma roupa e ai vamos perguntar pro general ...

\- Não precisa...vou agora mesmo perguntar – Dean havia sonhado com Sam, via ele ensanguentado pedindo ajuda a ele.

Dean se sentia desesperado...entrou na sala do general que reclamou – PORRA Winchester! O que veio fazer aqui...quase pelado? – Lúcifer bravo

\- Aonde está o meu irmão?

Lúcifer riu...fazendo Dean se aproximar e o pegar no colarinho de sua camisa perguntando novamente – cadê a **PORRA** do meu irmão? – Dean furioso

\- **Dean!** – Castiel vendo a cena toda...se aproximou dele...soltando a mão de Dean antes que ele daria um soco no general. – Dean!

\- Cas...eu preciso saber! **Cadê meu irmão?**

\- Olha Dean...deveria te dar uma advertência...mas entendo que vc esteja puto por não ter te contado...ele me pediu isso!

\- **Pediu o quê caralho?** – Agora era Castiel que perguntava irritado

\- Ele me pediu pra não te contar...e eu não contei. Estranho porque hoje de manhã na estação quando vi o trem dele partindo pra guerra...ele me fez jurar pra não te contar...como vc descobriu?

Dean ouvindo **partindo pra guerra**... – desmaiou no chão

\- Dean! – socorria ele que se tremia todo! – Deann! Chamem os enfermeiros! **RÁPIDO** – Cas gritou.

Antes de acompanhar Dean e os enfermeiros...Castiel pergunta bravo ao general – que historia é essa? **PORRA CONTA LOGO INFERNO!**

\- Calma...vc foi convocado pra guerra...e Sam se ofereceu ir no seu lugar

\- **O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

Lúcifer riu de lado e disse – sai logo da minha sala Soldado! – irritado pela situação

\- Soldado Castiel vc vem conosco pro hospital? – era o enfermeiro

\- Ahh sim...

...

Dean passava bem, foi apenas um choque de emoção mas estava bem...quando acorda ele pergunta – cadê o Cas? Castiel?

\- Eu não sei...mas o Gabe está lá fora...posso chama-lo?

\- Sim

Ele entra e o abraça – **Dean de Ferro!**

\- Gabe...cadê Castiel?

\- Ele está lá fora...e já avisou que não entrará!

\- Mas porque?

Gabe abaixou a cabeça...que Dean insistiu – **PORQUE?**

\- Vc precisa saber... – respirou fundo e contou – **Sam foi pra guerra no lugar de Castiel.** Ele se sentia culpado por vcs dois...e acabou tomando a decisão e foi! Eu...eu...sinto muito Dean

Dean estava no chão, pelos menos era assim que se sentia. Ficou olhando pro nada, apenas pensando e pensando, depois exige ao enfermeiro – **Eu quero ver Castiel!**

\- Senhor...mas ele não quer...entenda!

\- Eu vou ver Castiel agora! Faça-o entrar agora! – e começou a gritar feito um louco – **CAS CASTIELLL CASSSS CASTIELLLLLL**

\- Cala a boca maluco! Ele não quer!

\- **CASSSSSSS** – se levantou, fazendo o enfermeiro segura-lo, mas Dean era mais forte, passou pela porta, derrubando o soro que estava em sua veias. Foi caminhando lentamente...estava meio tonto mas ele precisava ver Castiel.

O chamava – Cas Cassss fala comigo por favor.

Virou a esquina do corredor e viu Castiel triste, perdido. Mas quando verdes nos azuis se encontravam ele caminha em sua direção – **Dean!** Seu louco!

O ajudou a andar ate seu quarto

\- **Cas?**

\- Oi... – mas não conseguia encará-lo

\- Cas olha pra mim por favor

\- que foi Dean? – E quando Dean viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis chorando, o abraçou forte e chorou também em seus braços.

\- Dean...eu...me desculpe! É tudo minha culpa...

\- Hey baby...**eu te amo!** – sorriu

\- Mas ele é ser irmão! Que idiotice a dele!

\- Também acho...mas não podemos fazer nada...ele já esta lá, apenas torcer pra ele voltar

\- vamos torcer! – sorriu e o beijou – Ohh Dean **Te Amo tanto**...pensei que vc fosse me matar!

\- **Nunca!** – sorriu.

O medico liberou Dean e voltaram pro quartel.

Alguns dias se passaram... e Dean acabou merecendo uma grande medalha por ter cumprido sua missão.

Na festa da celebração...

\- Amor vc estava tão lindo recebendo sua medalha! Todo de branco...com essa roupa! Ohhh delicia!

\- hahaahaha eu sei gostoso! – Dean o prensa na parede e o beija

\- **Parabens Capitão!** – pisca

\- Humm então quer dizer que tudo que eu pedir vc meu **Soldado** tem que obedecer?

\- Sim! – responde Castiel apertando colando os mais num delicioso beijo.

\- Eu peço então pra vc **NUNCA** me deixar e me **AMAR** pra sempre tá?

Fazendo Cas sorrir e responder – **Eu...Te...Amo...e...Nunca...vou...te...abandonar...Dean!** – finalizou beijando

\- Ohhh minha vida Te Amo Cas! – beijou de volta.

...

Sendo capitão Dean acabou sendo liberado do quartel. Para a alegria de Castiel porque não via a hora de sair dali!

\- Amor...vc tem certeza que quer largar o cargo de Capitão?

\- Ahh sim amor...eu quase morri né...então chega de guerras e tiros...só quero saber de amor...dos seus beijos...e ser feliz!

\- Eu também...e tenho uma grande noticia Dean!

\- o que é?

\- Gabe me ligou e disse que estão voltandooooo!

\- Sam? Ohhhh meu Deus!

\- Sim o cabeção...ele não ele me disse com certeza, mas disse que Sam esta bem!

\- Sou tão feliz! – dizia Dean o abraçando sorrindo

\- Mas quando?

\- No domingo de manhã...

\- Vc vai ter que me acordar então...

\- Logico amor... – beijou novamente.

...

O dia começava ainda escuro, com o céu coberto pela mãe da noite, o sol vinha a nascer de leve ao horizonte. Iluminando primeiramente o imenso céu azul, depois dando cores brilhantes as arvores verdes, aquecendo com seu calor de manhãzinha...

...

Dean e Cas abraçados, corações muito acelerados...viram o abrir da porta do grande avião, onde Sam Winchester sairia dali.

A ansiedade era tamanha, a saudade imensa e palavras não precisavam ser ditas quando...Gabe, Baltha, Mike e Rafinha caminhavam lentamente pela escada, carregando um caixão branco, com a bandeira dos EUA em cima.

Nenhum dos 4 amigos, conseguiam encarar Dean, muito menos Castiel. Apenas caminhavam lentamente ao som de tiros de todos os soldados ali presente.

General Lúcifer fazia cara de durão, mas por dentro estava muito triste também...por um segundo ele achou que naquele exato momento seria o fim do mundo, tamanha era a dor que sentiu e todos sentiram ao ouvir Dean Winchester, gritando – **SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Todos tentavam segurar Dean, que correu ao caixão desesperadamente, empurrou Gabe, chutou Baltha e quem mais o impedisse de abri-lo, porque ele não acreditava...ele precisava ver...**Sammy!**

Se um dia ele se considerou ser quente, quando abriu o caixão, toda sua quentura se congelou, quando ele olhou seu irmãozinho Sammy, deitado ali, todo de branco, com uma rosa na mão...infelizmente **morto!**

Dean se debruçou a ele, chorando desesperadamente pedindo a Deus, que o levasse junto! Não ia aguentar viver sabendo que não conseguiu proteger seu irmãozinho...coisa que seu pai havia lhe pedido horas antes de morrer!

Por um segundo Dean podia jurar que vira Sam em pé sorrindo pra ele, com uma grande luz branca em volta. Ele olhava e cada vez mais que olhava pra ele, sentia sua dor indo embora, lhe dando espaço apenas para paz. Era Sam com sua mão no coração de Dean lhe mostrando que a morte não era tristeza...era simplesmente Paz!

Pode ouvir bem ao fundo do seu ouvido um obrigado – Dean...**obrigado** por tudo! **EU SEMPRE TE AMAREI!** Agora seja **FELIZ**! Te guiarei daqui de cima irmão! – sorriu para ele, e Dean sorrindo também viu a luz e o Sam sumindo aos poucos.

Castiel quando viu a cena toda, se ajoelhou junto com Dean, chorava descontroladamente também, abraçado com ele.

Dean depois de ver a luz de Sam, se virou para Castiel que chorava e disse – Amor... – derramou uma lágrima – **Sammy está em paz!** – finalizou abraçando

\- Mas Dean...e tudo minha culpa! Eu sou um monstro não mereço vc! – e saiu correndo dali

Que fez Dean ir atrás... – Cas amor...para!

Ele parou mas não encarou Dean, não dizia nada, apenas chorava olhando pro chão

Dean chegou mais perto, enlaçou sua cintura, erguei seu lindo rosto e disse - **Eu Te Amo! Por favor não me abandona agora!**

\- Foi tudo minha culpa Dean...me desculpa – abaixou o olhar novamente, que foi erguido pelo Dean e disse exatamente a mesma coisa – **Eu Te Amo! Por favor não me abandona agora!** – sorriu

Que fez Castiel enxergar o grande amor que Dean sentira por ele, sorriu de volta e afirmou – **Eu NUNCA vou te abandonar...Te Amo e SEMPRE Te Amarei!** – e o beijou.

...

Aquela manhã de domingo jamais seria esquecida...Gabe, Baltha, Mike e Rafinha quando souberam do ocorrido foram imediatamente em mãos pegar Sam e o trazer de volta em nome de sua grande amizade.

Sam seria enterrado pela noite, e foi tudo como nos conformes militares.

Todos os soldados estavam de branco, porque branco era a cor da purificação. Com uma bandeira do EUA em cima do caixão, Dean depositou um beijo ali e deixou uma rosa.

Castiel fez o mesmo e abraçado com Dean, viram o caixão ser enterrado.

Ao som da orquestra e de tiros dos soldados. Uma celebração digna mas triste.

Todos haviam ido embora, apenas Dean abraçado com Cas continuava ali.

Gabe chegou neles e disse – Dean...antes de morrer Sam me deixou essa carta...ele disse que era muito importante, a carta é para **vocês dois!** – Entregou-a e saiu.

Dean com a carta na mão se ajoelhou junto de Cas que segurava sua mão.

Tremia...ele começou a abrir a carta e se pôs a chorar, apenas em ver que foi mesmo Sammy que escrevera. Com letras grandes e esquisitas. Lagrimas queimavam em seu rosto – Sammy vc e essa sua letra horrível!

Castiel sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. – Vc vai ler?

\- Não sei se consigo... – o abraçou e tentou dizer – Vou tentar tá? Me ajuda não chore...senão não conseguirei ler – sorriu pra ele enxugando suas lagrimas

\- Vou tentar amor... – sorriu e enxugou as lagrimas de Dean também.

...

"**...Não reclama da minha letra! Ela sempre foi esquisita eu sei Bitch! Risos... Dean...vc me salvou por toda a vida, dizer obrigado seria pouco...mas OBRIGADO do fundo do meu coração! Eu Te Amo! Não fique bravo comigo...e CASTIEL (Xuxa) hahahaah não se culpe...ir na guerra por vc...era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Afinal eu "quase" separei vcs! Então essa foi a forma de te agradecer por cuidar de mim esse tempo todo, e te agradecer ainda mais por amar e fazer meu irmão Feliz! Ele merece, Você merece! Eu Amo Vocês Dois! Obrigado...Adeus..."**

**Abraços e Beijos**

**Sam Winchester ( o Jerk e o Cabeção de vocês)**

Depois de ler, Dean começou a chorar abraçado com Cas

Choraram por horas ali, mas Dean parou do nada e chamou seu amor – Cas! Vamos pra casa!

\- Não Dean...o Sammy...

\- Eu também estou triste meu amor...mas vamos pra casa venha? – esticava Dean sua mão para ele.

\- E de repente Castiel se levantou sorrindo, pegou na mão do seu amor, o abraçou forte e o beijou!

\- **Te Amo Cas!**

\- **Te Amo Dean!** – e voltaram para casa.

...

**Sam** sem eles o virem, colocou sua mão novamente no coração de Dean lhe mostrando **paz**, fazendo ele se acalmar, e fez o mesmo com o Castiel...porque eles precisavam superar...**viver e serem felizes!**

**FIM**


End file.
